


欢迎来到你充满意外的余生

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 酒后乱性 敌人到朋友
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: 埃里克和查尔斯本没有任何交集，直到他们在某人的聚会上发生性关系。在那之后，他们也没有太多的交集，但是他们发现彼此成为了一个很难戒掉的习惯。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	欢迎来到你充满意外的余生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally Welcome to the Rest of Your Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432738) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



埃里克讨厌查尔斯 · 泽维尔。不是那种渗透骨髓的恨——这种厌恶坚定地留给了肖这样的混蛋。肖和泽维尔没有任何共同点，感谢上帝。泽维尔可能有很多优点，但他不喜欢借此嘲笑别人，尤其是那些在某种意义上比他弱的人。虽然这算不上什么，但也是很重要的。

但泽维尔仍然拥有埃里克不太重视的每一个特征——他傲慢自大，作为一个有钱人家的孩子，他实际上对这个世界毫不关心，他打着帮助别人的幌子干涉别人的事情，他把自尊心看得比自己还重要，更进一步来说，他是一个该死的理想主义者，一个老好人。

也许埃里克并不那么恨他，但他肯定恨埃里克，每次泽维尔开口说什么世界和平或者科学能解决一切问题时，他都无法阻止愤怒在他的皮肤下涌动。

正是这种时隐时现的怨恨驱使着埃里克在泽维尔的两腿之间用力运动着，他的腿在埃里克的动作下迅速分开，柔软的皮肤被摩擦着。埃里克不知道这是谁的房间，只是模糊地记得他们是怎么来到这里的，这绝对不是这个乱七八糟的派对上的第一次了，天哪，床单一定很恶心，埃里克冷笑着把泽维尔按在床上，看着他在他下面扭动喘息。埃里克毫无保留地狠狠操着他，他几乎要被快感 _击垮_ 了，看起来一团糟，谁能想到一本正经又处在上流社会的漂亮男孩在这时会发出这种声音？

“用力点——你这个……混蛋，”泽维尔喘息着咬紧牙关。“你就……这点本事？”

他喝醉了，埃里克一边想，一边狠狠地撞向那柔软的身体。他喝醉了，他们俩都醉了，否则当埃里克听到泽维尔宣讲医疗保险研究的重要性时，他会让他闭上嘴巴。好像科学劳动的成果能免费帮助那些无力支付的人一样。好像。

埃里克大部分时间都试图远离泽维尔，这应该很容易，因为埃里克已经被录取于土木工程专业，而泽维尔正在研究遗传学。但是很明显，两万五千名学生挤在一个他妈的 _小_ 校园里，即使是像埃里克这样的隐士，每周也会被这个人碰见好几次。

埃里克每次都试图躲开，为了避免自己有一天会忍不住去揍那个傲慢的混蛋。

而显然，和他上床有同样的功效。

*

在第二天宿醉后的某个时候，埃里克认为整个事情一定是酒后产生的幻觉。他不可能没理智到偏偏和那么多人中的查尔斯•泽维尔上床。艾瑞克几乎为他的老二而感到被冒犯了，这真是雪上加霜，泽维尔绝对是个相当漂亮的人，而埃里克最不愿的就是让他承认这一点。

但当他在他最喜欢的咖啡店遇到泽维尔时，他几乎要说服自己去承认了，甚至对自己美好生活的意外转折感到有点害怕。

泽维尔吸引了他的目光，他的脸红到了脖子根。他的衬衫领子歪歪斜斜的，在他精致的乳白色的脖颈下可以看到一个明显的斑点。他迅速转过身，匆匆离去。他的步态没有了通常那样平稳。

埃里克闭上了眼睛。

他 _完蛋_ 了。

*

这种事再也不会发生了，埃里克发誓道，那只是一夜情，仅此而已。

*

显然，泽维尔不知道什么是“一夜情”，鉴于大多数学生亲切地称他为大学自行车，这显然是不合乎情理的。但就他个人而言，埃里克不想冒犯一个完全无辜的家伙，比起泽维尔，他对别人有着充分的尊重。

他出现在埃里克的工作场所里，手里抓着一个装满Serniki的特百惠塑料制品，那些所有的东西，他拿在自己面前就像一个盾牌。他环顾着小小的金属车间，好像在质疑这里卫生条件，叨叨地说着什么走了错误的一步。

埃里克盯着他，泽维尔喋喋不休着，天知道他在说什么。

然后他拍了拍埃里克的胳膊——这是个错误。

埃里克把他拖进了一个足以让人发作幽闭恐惧症的密室，光线很糟糕，但依然能让他欣赏到泽维尔跪在地上的样子，当艾瑞克插入他的嘴里时，他罪孽的深红嘴唇形成了一个完美的圆形。

这太糟糕了。这真的，真的很糟糕，因为这感觉实在是 _太棒了_ ，要是没有这种模模糊糊的羞耻感，埃里克愿意永远停留在这一刻。

更糟糕的是，当埃里克从他那紧紧的喉咙里射出来之后，他跪下来吮吸着他，他让泽维尔靠着他，直到他被含在他嘴里，发出高潮的喘息声，仿佛埋下了一个愿望。

埃里克把他留在那里。最后，他把Serniki喂给了商店里那只肥胖的猫，那只猫充满感激地咬碎了埃里克的鞋子。

埃里克讨厌他的生活。

*

埃里克不知道他们最后怎么会去监督同一个高中游学的。他怀疑是自己被安排了，他很生气，但泽维尔看起来很 _迷茫_ ，几乎吓坏了，很难想象他是幕后策划者，他沉默着似乎很需要有人给他一个拥抱。

埃里克从街头小贩那里买了一个甜甜圈，粗暴地塞到他手里。

泽维尔看着它，好像他以前从来没有见过这种东西，然后小心翼翼地吃着，天很冷，他们站在在人行道上，他不自觉地靠近了埃里克边上，等他意识到自己明显的小动作时又悄悄挪开，脸红得厉害。

此时此刻，埃里克真的想自杀。

他们开始争论回纹针行动。埃里克非常谨慎地选择了他的发言，这就是为什么他用的最糟的词是骂泽维尔是天真的傻瓜。泽维尔称他为愤世嫉俗者，并说杀死那些该死的人解决不了任何问题，因为这不能让那些无法复活的人复活，这是那该死的 _托尔金_ 的一句话，而埃里克想要勒死这个愚蠢的小子。

像泽维尔这样的愚蠢的理想主义者才是挑起战争的人，而不是像埃里克这样最终处理善后并承担所有责任的实用主义者。

埃里克在接下来的时间里全都怒不可遏。 泽维尔在整个短途旅行中的注意力都在他身上，所以完全没有注意到有学校老师在和他调情，这使得埃里克认为至少有一半的关于他的谣言都是胡扯。这位老师很性感，如果泽维尔真的是他们所说的那样，他绝不会忽视她明显的引诱企图。

但他忽略了她，这让整件事变得很他妈尴尬。

艾瑞克对这些一点也不满意。

公交车里很黑，大多数孩子都在睡觉。 艾瑞克带着一种疲惫的无可奈何的感觉慢慢走向车尾。

当埃里克坐在他旁边的座位上时，泽维尔没有抬头看。 尽管这样，这一次，是泽维尔起的头，他那柔软的手到荒谬的手在埃里克的腰带下蠕动，进入他的内裤，环绕着他，毫无疑问这触感是熟悉的，埃里克的身体在埃里克反应过来前颤抖着欢迎他。

他只是把他的夹克披在他们的膝盖上以示感谢。他们很累，这有点令人沮丧，但也有奇怪的舒适感，埃里克只有一点点惊讶，他享受泽维尔的高潮超过他自己的。

泽维尔很快就睡着了，他的头靠在埃里克的肩膀上。

艾瑞克没有推开他。

*

泽维尔在晚上慢跑。艾瑞克早上慢跑。当某天他们白天的空闲时间重叠时，埃里克在空荡荡的更衣室里和他做爱，然后又在浴室里做了一次。

这就像一部糟糕的监狱电影，泽维尔说道，埃里克更用力地操他，然后用两根手指按着他的老二让他闭嘴。

有效得像个咒语。

*

弄脏艾玛的白色捷豹后座让艾瑞克感到莫名其妙的快乐——当他不再满足于泽维尔发出的声音时，他会突然想到这一点。艾瑞克一边吸着他，一边用手指玩弄他。这个男人的反应剧烈得夸张，埃里克开始担心，因为这样的行为让他觉得这是一个危险的瘾，他甚至 _不喜欢_ 泽维尔，但他却总觉得没有拥有足够的他。

烤肉派对的声音从远处传来时，艾瑞克正把泽维尔吐出来，他现在还是那么顺从，他把他放在引擎盖上，白色的皮肤，白色的车。这可能会让他不舒服，但是埃里克无论如何都坚持不了多久了，至少今晚不行，而且，无论如何泽维尔也不会抱怨。他实际上还对着埃里克扭了下屁股了，天啊。埃里克打了他一巴掌，最后他们四肢都到了车后面的草地上，草坪柔软而宽厚。

*

接着是在埃里克工作的商店附近的公共厕所里的那次。是在储藏室里的那次。是在科学楼楼梯下面的那次。是在夜晚演讲厅最隐蔽处的那次。是在电影院里的那次。

他们仍然在公共场合吵架，但现在不同了。查尔斯看起来想和他有共同话题，但他不明白为什么埃里克如此固执，无视他的提议和让步。他不习惯不按自己的意愿行事，这让他感到很暴躁。

埃里克正……忙着回忆他对泽维尔的称呼是什么时候变成 _查尔斯_ 的。或者，他是什么时候开始不同意他的观点，只因他觉得当他试图用眼神杀死埃里克时，那个家伙看起来几乎有点 _可爱_ 。

这就是疯狂的感觉。

*

然后就是当他们不做爱的时候。

长期以来，埃里克一直告诫自己，当有人对犹太人有所指点时，他要装作听不见，但这一次，有人做得太过分了，耐心从来就不是他的优点。 埃里克的指关节受伤了，但那个小丑的鼻梁也断了，这促使艾瑞克继续下去，而诸如“停学”和“取消你的奖学金”这样的词语喧闹在周围，到了最后，埃里克成了那个必须道歉的人。

他出现在查尔斯的宿舍门前，气得浑身发抖，然后踢开了房门。

查尔斯并不孤单，这儿有一小群人——可能是和他一起的学习小组，也可能不是。房间里充满了那些自命不凡的知识分子的喋喋不休的议论和笑声。令人不安的是，埃里克知道他们大部分的名字。

埃里克只是站在那里，所有人都盯着他看，那个闯入者，那只迷路的狗，那个不属于这里的人，就像今天某些人告诉埃里克的那样。埃里克咬紧牙关，他依然坚持自己的立场，尽管这毫无意义。这一切都毫无意义。

查尔斯看了他一眼，站了起来。埃里克没有听清他的话，但是突然间，大家都离开了，匆忙地与埃里克擦身而过。

艾瑞克走了进来，关上了门。他一句话也没说，那些词汇仍然卡在他的喉咙里，勒住了他。如果查尔斯 _胆敢_ 同情他……

查尔斯什么也没说。他背对着艾瑞克，迅速地清理床上的书和笔记。然后他从容地脱下衣服，叠好，这不是他平时的习惯。

然后他站在那里，一丝不挂，只是看着埃里克，埃里克心里的什么东西一下子轻松了。

查尔斯躺在被子上，他的身体在傍晚的灯光下温柔发光，充满诱惑。 当埃里克开始说话的时候，他很快地集中了注意力，一开始他会停下来，组织自己要说的话，但随后查尔斯当轻微的移动时，埃里克的呼吸就突然哽住了，他分心时语言变得流畅。查尔斯硬了，但是他没有触碰他自己，埃里克也没有。

这很痛苦，却奇怪地令人安心，他们在那一刻都是如此脆弱，毫无防备，在彼此面前透明得几乎赤身裸体，即使埃里克依然穿着所有的衣服，也没有人能让查尔斯在此时做任何违背他的意愿的事。

他们谈了一整夜，埃里克在坐得并不舒服的椅子上睡着了，头靠在查尔斯的桌子上。

*

第二天早上，他们去了埃里克的宿舍，查尔斯帮他收拾行李。 埃里克不知道查尔斯需要说什么来推动话题，但这是他第一次毫不在意。

查尔斯仍然是一个傲慢的，自以为是的有钱人家的孩子，但最糟糕的事情是——除了他现在所有的身份和将来可能有的身份之外，最重要的一个是，他是 _埃里克_ 的。他是埃里克的，而埃里克显然是他的。埃里克不知道事情怎么会变成这样，又是什么时候变成这样的，但他不否认，甚至不想否认。

这是他第一次亲吻查尔斯，这是甜蜜的，温柔的，细心的，就像查尔斯是一件珍贵的东西，需要保存和保护。 艾瑞克会感到尴尬，但查尔斯却朝他微笑，就像他知道一样，就像他一直知道一样，或者至少一直怀疑一样，但是他不敢相信。

不知怎么的，恐慌减轻了。

*

当然，还有一些不那么愉快的事情需要处理，比如艾玛给他寄去干洗车内饰的账单，或者查尔斯的小妹妹不幸迷恋上了埃里克，并不停阻碍他们。

他和查尔斯吵了很多次，但是他们现在都会 _认真倾听_ 了，除非埃里克有心情来一场真正愤怒性爱。查尔斯出乎意料地经常同意这种想法，第二天早上他们的脸色就变得很难看，带着一大堆抱怨，但是看到查尔斯经历了那样一个晚上后醒来的样子，这完全值得。

几个月后，他们在一次教员活动中认识了一些新朋友。 自我介绍一遍又一遍，然后，出乎意料地，查尔斯轻松随意地说，仿佛他以前说过上千次一样， _这是我的爱人，埃里克。_

埃里克眨了眨眼，心想， _喔_ 。

然后他用胳膊搂住查尔斯的腰，和别人握手，但注意力根本没放在那个人身上。

查尔斯什么也没说，但是那天晚上他的身体如此配合埃里克表明着，是的，他可能知道那是什么感觉。 艾瑞克亲吻了他大概几个小时，然后，无论如何，这会是他们的余生，这他妈到底是怎么发生的？

查尔斯咕哝地着，蜷缩在他们狭窄的床上，埃里克微笑着睡着了。

早上起来感觉真是不错。


End file.
